


Fraldarius First and Last

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Dorolix Weekend (Fire Emblem), F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Operas, Polyamory, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: A mission in Gautier prevents Felix from making it to opening night of Dorothea's latest opera. He makes her breakfast the next morning to make up for it.Written for Dorolix Weekend Day 2 Prompt: Opera
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Implied Dorothea/Edelgard, Implied Felix/Leonie, Mentioned Dorothea/Yuri, Mentioned Felix/Sylvain, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fraldarius First and Last

Dorothea sat in her dressing room, removing her costume and stage makeup after her latest performance. Tonight was opening night of the Mittelfrank Opera Company's production of the War of Heroes, and while she was debuting the role of the legendary Elite Fraldarius, the Fraldarius she was actually interested in was sadly nowhere to be found.

Once her makeup was removed and she began changing into her signature crimson gown, she heard a knock on her dressing room door.

“Miss Arnault?” a voice called from the other side of the door. “There's a letter for you!”

“I'll be right out!” the songstress replied, opening the door and taking the letter from her assistant's hands. The envelope was unassuming, but it bore a distinctive seal—the Crest of Fraldarius. Heart racing, Dorothea cut open the envelope with a small dagger, removing the letter within, and reading its contents.

_“Doro_ :

_I won't be able to see the opera tonight. Leonie and I were called to a mission in Gautier territory, and won't be back in Enbarr until midnight. Let me make it up to you by making you breakfast tomorrow morning._

_Fe.”_

And just like that, the songstress' heart swelled. Her lover was a renowned mercenary, and she often worried for his safety when he was out on missions. He may have been one of the strongest, toughest people she knew, but the life of a wandering sellsword was still rife with danger, and knowing he was safe and on his way to her filled her with joy. She quickly thanked her assistant and skipped merrily back to her flat to sleep.

The next morning, Dorothea awoke with the roosters, eagerly awaiting Felix's arrival. Normally, Manuela did the cooking in the cozy Enbarr flat they shared, but the veteran performer absolutely despised mornings, so she continued snoring in the next room as the younger woman dressed for the day. She donned a simple, yet elegant red dress, brushed and styled her hair, and adorned her face with just a touch of natural makeup. Felix was hardly the type to care about appearances, but she still wanted to look as beautiful as she could for her darling mercenary.

A loud, quick rapping sound sent Dorothea bounding for the front door. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was an anxious-looking Felix, dressed in his typical fur-lined fighting garb, a basket of groceries in his hand.

“Felix!!” the songstress squealed, throwing her arms around her beloved, nuzzling at his cheek before planting a big kiss in that same spot. “It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! We have _plenty_ to catch up on~” she punctuated her sentence with a playful wink.

Felix, in response, simply blushed and caught the giddy woman in his arms. “Dorothea.” he plainly responded, his tone belying the growing smile across his face. “It really has been too long. Here, let me get breakfast started.”

Dorothea let go of her companion, emerald eyes sparkling with joy as she led him into the kitchen. Felix may not have been as talented a chef as, say, Manuela or her darling Yurikins, but the meals he prepared were simple, hearty, and made with love. Before long, the entire flat was filled with the mouthwatering aroma of hot smoked bacon, cheese, and eggs topped with chives and fried over-easy in the leftover bacon fat. Had he been cooking just for himself, he would have included a side of smoked salmon or trout, but Dorothea hated fish with a burning passion, so he just substituted for more bacon and maple syrup, the added sweetness of which she absolutely adored.

“Here you go. All ready.” the swordsman set a plate for himself and a plate for Dorothea at the kitchen table, sitting across from her. “Now let's hurry up and eat this before it gets cold.”

“You don't have to tell me twice!” the songstress chirpily replied as she topped a slice of toasted bread with the bacon, eggs, and cheese and took a bite. “Mmm, it's delicious!” she exclaimed, mouth still full of the tasty food. “You really have outdone yourself~” she winked once more before swallowing.

“It's just breakfast.” Felix retorted, deflecting the praise as usual. “But I'm glad you like it.” he looked away from his cheerful lover as his cheeks flushed pink from her compliment.

About a minute passed in content silence, the young couple making a sizable dent in their breakfast before Dorothea reopened the floor for conversation.

“So,” she began, looking the swordsman in the eye. “How was Gautier? It's got to be getting pretty chilly there at this time of year!”

“It's fine.” Felix replied, tone quick but not brusque. “But I guess I kinda like the cold. We were there to help deal with some bandit raids while the Gautier army proper was busy in Sreng. Just boring mercenary stuff.”

“Uh-huh.” Dorothea smirked. “And how was Sylvain? I assume you paid him a visit while you were up there, too! Did anything... _happen_...between you boys while I wasn't looking?” another wink as she watched Felix's face carefully. She knew he and Sylvain had a very close relationship, just as close as their own, and she loved watching the swordsman squirm as she teased him about it.

And true to form, squirm Felix did, the pink in his cheeks darkening to a deep burgundy as he looked away from the mischievous songstress. “...shut up.” he stammered. “Leonie was with us for most of the trip, but...she did leave a few days early so Sylvain and I could...” he awkwardly cleared his throat, “have some alone time together. But enough about him. I trust your performance went off without a hitch?”

“It sure did!” the songstress replied, grinning at the memory of singing on the big Mittelfrank stage once again. She may have been performing for years at this point, but the thrill of the opera never dampened with time. “Opening day is always the most fun! It's a shame you had to miss it. Maybe you'll be free to catch tonight's show? That's when Edie's coming, and with Yurikins as one of my costars, that would mean all of my favorite people will be there! So, what do you say?” she reached across the table to hold Felix's hands, “Will you come hear me sing? Pretty please?” she pouted and batted her eyelashes, selling the offer with pure cuteness.

Dorothea's charms have won over many a citizen of Adrestia, nay, all of Fodlan, and Felix was no exception. He never was one for crowds, but he always was a sucker for a good singing voice, and hers was one of the best he'd ever heard. Hearing her perform sounded like a perfect way to spend his first full evening back in Enbarr.

“Fine, I'll go.” the swordsman grumbled, again downplaying his excitement at hearing his lover sing the role of his legendary ancestor. “I guess I'll see you later tonight, then.”

“You will? Oh _thank you_ , Felix!” the songstress threw her arms around her lover once again. “This is going to be so exciting! Singing for an audience of strangers may be great, but there's nothing quite like performing for the people you love most in the world! I promise, you are going to love it. I know how much you love a good war epic, and this is exactly that! You will not be disappointed, just like I wasn't disappointed with this breakfast~”

Felix couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at Dorothea's assertion. “Heh, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?” he parried her comments with one of his own. “This was...nice. Maybe we can do this tomorrow morning, too?”

“That sounds wonderful, Felix.” Dorothea stood up, moving to kiss her lover at the corner of his lips. “See you tonight, my love.”

“Yeah...see you then.” the blushing swordsman cleaned up their plates and took his leave. He knew he was in for a fantastic evening, and he wanted to savor it.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I have too many ships for these characters, so my solution was to cobble together a bunch of paired endings for both Doro and Felix into a little Fodlan polycule! I hope you all enjoyed my take on this prompt.


End file.
